This invention relates to a multiple dwelling unit cable terminal box construction utilized for controlling and protecting specific selected television cables carrying television channels to be received by subscribers in a multiple dwelling unit. Prior proposed boxes for this purpose are difficult to mount because of their bulk and weight, and access to their interior is inconvenient. Such multiple cable boxes are often mounted high, such as eight to ten feet, on a multiple unit building wall in order to place the box out of reach and to reduce or make difficult tampering with the box and the cable connections therein. Prior proposed covers for cable terminal boards required complete cover removal. Covers are made of a relative heavy metal such as steel and removal of such a heavy cover and then carrying the heavy cover to the ground level became hazardous.
Prior proposed cable terminal boxes were subject to tampering by prying the cover open with a crowbar or by hitting and smashing various parts of the prior proposed cover construction to gain access to the interior. In some prior proposed installations, the terminal boxes comprised two nested boxes with an outer box removable and detachable from the other box. Because of the height of the side walls of the box within which the terminal board was mounted, it was difficult to have complete freedom of access to the terminal connections and working on such prior proposed boxes was awkward and inconvenient.